Aún no te amo
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Quería morderse a sí mismo hasta la muerte. Y es que la estupidez que acababa de cometer era genuina de un herbívoro. D18 contenido:YAOI


**Minna-san, Domo, domo~**

**Se me ocurrió terminar un oneshot en el que había estado trabajando anteriormente, espero lo disfruten :D**

**Advertencias: D18, lemon =w=**

* * *

**\+ AÚN NO TE AMO +**

**-[+]-**

_Yo te amo para comenzar a amarte,_

_para recomenzar el infinito_

_y para no dejar de amarte nunca:_

_Por eso no te amo todavía._

―Pablo Neruda, Soneto XLIV, 1959

**-[+]-**

Quería morderse a sí mismo hasta la muerte. Y es que la estupidez que acababa de cometer era genuina de un herbívoro. En primer lugar, jamás debió dejar que tocara su celular, aunque la solución más efectiva habría sido eliminarlo desde el primer día. Pero tenía que admitirlo: el maldito Haneuma era bastante bueno.

Apretó sus tonfas como si estuviese frente a él, pero no lo estaba. Hacían ya dos horas que había entrado a la sala del comité disciplinario para despedirse de él, ese herbívoro idiota.

―Kyoya ―le había dicho―. Sólo quería avisarte que no estaré en el hotel. Debo regresar a Italia, dejé algunos asuntos sin resolver. Pero no te preocupes, te avisaré en cuanto regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

No podía importarle menos, por él podía irse al mismo infierno si le daba la gana.

―¿Me escuchaste, Kyoya? ―preguntó insistente y acercándose al escritorio donde Hibari revisaba los reglamentos para el nuevo curso escolar.

Tuvo que alzar la mirada cuando al fin se le plantó enfrente, con esa estúpida sonrisa pintada en la cara. Quizás Dino Cavallone era un jefe de la mafia con un largo historial criminal, pero para él no dejaba de ser un herbívoro idiota.

―Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar.

―Oh, vamos Kyoya, ¿tengo que pedirte permiso para cada cosa?

Responder que sí sería darle mucha importancia, por lo que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y volver a sus asuntos.

―¿No tenías que irte? ―le preguntó sin verlo.

―Aaah, Kyoya ―le replicó Dino infantilmente volviéndose y recargándose en el escritorio―. No seas tan frío. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando no esté?

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? La pregunta le retumbó en la cabeza y decir que le ofendió sería poco. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Iba a hacer lo de siempre: mantener el orden en Namimori como jefe del comité disciplinario. ¿Qué tenía que ver si él estaba allí o no? ¿Desde cuándo Hibari Kyoya iba a depender de alguien para hacer su trabajo? Nunca. Jamás. Por nada del mundo y, mucho menos por alguien, iba a convertirse en uno más de los herbívoros.

―¿Qué pasa, Kyoya? ―preguntó Dino preparando su látigo al observar por el rabillo del ojo que a Hibari le quedan peligrosamente cerca las tonfas sobre el escritorio.

Sabía que provocarlo era más que sencillo y tal como lo había supuesto, Hibari, que no había alzado la cabeza en todo el rato, soltó los documentos que revisaba y dijo:

―Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Y antes de que Dino se voltease del todo, Hibari ya tenía las tonfas en la mano y, saltando sobre el escritorio, le lanzó un golpe que de haberlo alcanzado lo habría noqueado, pero Dino logró bloquearlo con el mango del látigo.

―Tan apasionado como siempre, Kyoya ―le dijo seductoramente mientras lo sostenía para evitar el golpe.

Sin embargo, al intentar moverse el látigo se le enredó en los pies haciéndolo caer de espaldas, llevándose consigo a Hibari. De modo que cuando Dino abrió los ojos, se encontró con un Hibari muy molesto encima de él. Sudó frío cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y soltó una risa nerviosa.

―No sé cómo sucedió, quizás mis agujetas estén...

Y se vio interrumpido por una tonfa que se estampó en su cara. Cuando abrió la boca se le escurrió un hilito de sangre.

―Cállate ―amenazó Hibari antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo―. Tuviste la oportunidad de irte, pero ahora tendrás que retrasar tus asuntos en Italia porque no podrás ir allá en un buen tiempo. ―Hizo una pausa y pasando su mano por el rostro de Dino con sus dedos recogió la sangre de su boca―. Si es que vuelves a ir ―dijo y se lamió los dedos ensangrentados.

―¿Qué dices, Kyoya? Me están esperando. ―Pero Hibari no hacía caso. Al contrario, se inclinó sobre él y lamió el resto de la sangre de su rostro―. ¡Kyoya! ¡Escúchame! ―dijo Dino revolviéndose en el suelo, pero lo único que logró fue que Hibari le mordiera el cuello y soltó un quejido.

No es que le doliera mucho. En realidad, Hibari lo tenía acostumbrado; ya fuera en el campo de batalla o en la cama, siempre recurría a las mordidas para indicarle algo. Hibari le alzó la camisa y siguió lamiendo y mordiéndole el pecho, el torso…, y descendía.

―¡Kyoya! Para estas ocasiones es que renté ese cuarto de hotel, pero sólo has estado allí una vez y no fue por voluntad propia. ―Pero Hibari, que comenzó a bajarle el zíper del pantalón, lo ignoraba por completo―. Entiende, tengo...

Repentinamente se oyeron unos toques en la puerta.

― Jefe, ¿está allí adentro? ― Se escuchó desde afuera.

―¡Romario! ―dijo Dino con sorpresa y algo aliviado. Luego, posando sus ojos en Hibari, quien se distrajo por la aparición repentina, agregó―: ¡Dame un minuto y estaré allí!

―¿Estarás dónd...? ―Y fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Dino se había sentado rápidamente azotándolo contra el escritorio, había atrapado sus muñecas y le había plantado un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Quiso morderle la lengua, pero Dino jugueteaba en su boca de tal modo que no se lo permitía. Sabía que el Haneuma no sólo era bueno para pelear, se lo había dejado claro en sus numerosos encuentros. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción y se dejó llevar mientras Dino entrelazaba sus dedos soltando el látigo y haciéndolo soltar las tonfas. Cuando al fin liberó su boca, Hibari respiró hondo y Dino le susurró al oído:

―No me extrañes, Kyoya.

Y antes de que recuperara sus tonfas y le partiera el cráneo en dos, el maldito Haneuma había desaparecido. Golpeó el suelo porque algo tenía que golpear.

Y golpeó la pared porque era lo que tenía más cerca cuando recordó lo humillante que había sido. Pero esa no había sido la peor parte. Tan sólo recordar lo que había hecho después hacía que se sonrojara por coraje o por vergüenza, ya no estaba seguro.

¿Por qué diablos se había puesto a cavilar sobre asuntos que ni siquiera entendía? Claro, era culpa del Haneuma. Si no le hubiera planteado esa pregunta, jamás habría pensado en ello. "Sí", "no", "sí", "no", "sí", "no", escribía y borraba con las teclas de su celular antes de que sucediera la tragedia. "Sí", "no", "sí", "no", "sí"... Y entonces sucedió.

Ya era tarde. Arrojó las tonfas sobre el escritorio y tomando su celular se dejó caer en el sofá. Y ahí estaba: Una simple contestación a un mensaje del Haneuma. El problema estaba en que la respuesta había sido un "sí". Si romper su celular detuviese el envió de esa palabra, lo habría hecho cuando su dedo presionó la tecla de enviar. Se cortaría el dedo y la mano entera si eso detuviera al Haneuma de leer esa contestación. Pero ya era tarde, el mensaje había sido enviado y hacía 15 minutos que no le contestaba. En el mejor de los casos, se habría muerto de la impresión. Y es que para Dino, preguntarle a Kyoya si lo quería y que él contestara que sí, era estar a las puertas del cielo.

―Maldita sea... ―dijo arrojando su celular contra la puerta que en ese momento se abrió causándole un sobresalto.

―¡Kyoya! ―dijo la voz del sujeto al que menos quería ver.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―le preguntó tratando de mantener la calma―. ¿No se supone que ya estabas en camino a Italia?

―Sí, pero cuando leí tu mensaje tuve que regresar ―explicó Dino agitado por haber corrido hasta allí―. Kyoya..., ¿es cierto?

―Claro que no ―le contestó Hibari fríamente―. ¿No te lo he dicho antes? Lo único que quiero es morderte hasta la muerte.

Dino pareció decepcionado unos instantes, luego se dio la vuelta y, cuando parecía que se iría sintiéndose miserable, se volvió de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre él antes de que alcanzara a levantarse.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―le preguntó el chico con evidente enfado.

―Quiero que me digas la verdad ―le dijo Dino―. Por alguna razón contestaste que sí.

―Fue un error.

―No puedes confundir "sí" y "no", Kyoya.

―Aléjate ―exigió Hibari empujándolo.

―No ―le rebatió Dino y se ganó una mirada significativa del chico―. Dejaste tus tonfas lejos, de modo que no puedes hacer nada.

―Las tonfas no son mi única arma ―le contestó Hibari.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hibari lo empujó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Antes de que Dino reaccionara, se posicionó sobre él, y lo besó con intensidad para distraerlo. En cuanto pudo alcanzar las manos del Haneuma simuló acariciarlas, las apresó y, haciendo uso de sus llamas, hizo aparecer unos grilletes con los que lo esposó a una pata del escritorio.

―¡Kyoya, ¿qué haces?!

―Esta vez no dejaré que escapes ―le contestó el chico, y lo besó de nuevo.

¿El Haneuma quería jugar? Bien, jugarían. Descendió con prisa hasta la altura de sus caderas y, continuando con lo que habían interrumpido hacía unas horas, le abrió el zíper del pantalón y tomó el miembro del Haneuma entre sus manos. Empezó con pequeñas carisias, seguidas de besos fugaces y rasguños sutiles. Dino sabía que podía hacerlo mejor (si quería), pero Kyoya estaba molesto y quería dejárselo claro. Así, sin previo aviso, Hibari lo metió a su boca por completo, haciendo que Dino soltara algo en italiano.

―Eres un demonio. ―Le sonrió mientras Hibari succionaba sin compasión alguna.

―No puedes venirte todavía ―sentenció Hibari al tiempo que apretaba el miembro en sus manos y seguía lamiendo.

―K-Kyoya... ―murmuraba agitadamente Dino.

Pero a Hibari poco le importaban sus protestas. El culpable de todo era el Haneuma, eso era incuestionable (para él, por lo menos). Le haría pagar la humillación de hacerlo cometer un error, porque fue un error (o de eso quería convencerse). ¿Amar al Haneuma? Desde luego que no. ¿Hibari Kyoya? ¿Enamorarse? No, jamás. Él era un carnívoro y por gusto (aunque la primera vez no tanto) había aceptado sus encuentros con el Haneuma. Pero del placer físico al amor había un trecho infinito, consideraba él, que no deseaba cruzar. No, definitivamente no.

―Aah, Kyoya..., ya es suficiente, ¿no?

Pero... ¿Por qué no?, pensó al tiempo que, distraídamente, le permitía a Dino venirse.

―Kyoya... ―murmuró Dino mientras se disipaba la onda de placer.

El sólo escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del Haneuma le provocaba una especie de escalofrío que recorría su espalda. "¡Estúpido, Haneuma!", todo era su culpa, pensó mientras se alejaba un poco confundiendo a Dino.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó―. ¿No te estabas divirtiendo conmigo?

―Cállate ―le dijo Hibari con enfado mientras se limpiaba un poco del semen que aún le quedaba en los labios.

Después se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó quedando sólo en su camisa perfectamente blanca con la cinta del comité disciplinario en la manga derecha. Dino sonrió ansioso al observarlo inclinarse sobre él, tomar su miembro de nuevo e introducírselo, no sin dificultades, lentamente, obligándose, por orgullo, a succionarlo hasta que entrara por completo.

―Tch, hazlo con cuidado... ―le replicó―. Estás apretando demasiado.

―No... pedí tu opinión ―respondió Hibari agitado debido a su impulsiva decisión.

Y tratando de cerrar su canal auditivo, comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo para sentir al Haneuma dentro de sí. Primero despacio, como acostumbrándose a sentir la presión; después un poco más rápido, lo suficiente para hacerlos a ambos sudar y a él no poder reprimir uno que otro gemido.

―Haa... Unn... Uh...

―No te detengas ahora, Kyoya ―pidió, o exigió, Dino al observar que el chico compartía su erección.

―Aah... ¡Gu! N-No hables... ―le ordenó Hibari presionando su cuerpo contra el de Dino tratando de que se hundiera más en su cuerpo.

En la acción, no pudo evitar encontrarse con su mirada. A esas altura sabía que debía gustarle algo del Haneuma... ¿Sería su físico? Las chicas se volvían locas por él a donde quiera que iba. Y bueno, él sabía, de primera mano, que _nada_ de su físico estaba mal.

Desvió la mirada.

¿Acaso era su personalidad? ¿Esa actitud infantil? ¿Esa determinación fascinante? ¿Su espontaneidad? ¿Su forma de hablar?

Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras sentía que perdía la noción del tiempo. El placer de tener al Haneuma con él, en él, era demasiado como para afirmar que no sentía nada por él.

―K-Kyoya...

―Di... ―"...no", estuvo a punto de decir, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo.

En el acto, lo sintió venirse en su interior provocando una explosión que recorrió su sistema nervioso en segundos y, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, no pudo evitar venirse también.

Por unos instantes se escucharon sólo jadeos. Hibari fue el primero en reaccionar. Intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió caer de rodillas a unos centímetros de Dino. Éste sonrió un poco al verlo, después de todo Kyoya seguía siendo joven y no tenía mucha experiencia; de hecho, Hibari no tuvo que decirle que fue con él su primera vez, lo supo de inmediato.

Dino se estiró un poco para relajarse, y entonces se dio cuenta que el grillete había desaparecido. Probablemente el orgasmo distrajo a Hibari y perdió el control de sus llamas. Esa era su oportunidad. Había regresado con un propósito, y no se iría hasta cumplirlo. Sigilosamente se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre Hibari y, sujetando sus manos para inmovilizarlo, lo hincó contra el sofá.

―Ahora es mi turno, Kyoya ―le susurró al oído.

―Suéltame.

―No..., no hasta que me digas la verdad.

Y sin dar tiempo para más palabras, de nuevo se hundió dentro de Hibari. Éste se aferró al sofá y apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor y el placer combinados en las cantidades perfectas.

―¡Ugh! ―Seguido una respiración agitada, fue lo único que se permitió emitir.

―Vamos, Kyoya, sabes que no tienes que contenerte conmigo ―le aseguró Dino acariciándole los labios―. Di lo que quieras ―insistió metiendo sus dedos en su boca para evitar que la cerrara.

―Haa... An...

―¿Hmm? ¿Qué dices? ¿Que me amas? ―preguntó, y Hibari lo mordió―. ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

―D-Dije que me sueltes, idiota... ―gruñó el carnívoro y, como pudo, lo miró con odio.

―No ―sentenció Dino, y lo besó reiniciando la serie de embestidas placenteras.

A esas alturas no se podía distinguir quién había adiestrado a quién; si era Dino que ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo al ritmo que a Kyoya le gustaba, o si era Hibari que ya estaba dispuesto a la velocidad e intensidad con que lo hacía Dino. De cualquier modo, ambos lo disfrutaban. Y sobre todo, a Hibari le gustaba hacerlo enfadar. No había nada más satisfactorio que ver la cara seria del Haneuma. Y no había nada más deleitable que hacerlo cuando el Haneuma se ponía serio.

―Lo digo en serio, Kyoya ―Le besó el oído―: Te amo.

―C-Cállate.

Esa seriedad que le decía que estaba siendo sincero. Porque estaba claro que el Haneuma lo amaba. Porque, aunque sólo conocía una de ellas, Hibari sabía que el amor y el odio eran las fuerzas más poderosa que existían, que sólo por esas dos, la gente era capaz de hacer cosas impresionantes, como matar o dar vida. Porque el Haneuma no tenía razones para mentirle.

―Te amo ―repetía el Haneuma mientras acariciaba su erección y se deleitaba en su interior sin mucha delicadeza.

Pero, ¿él qué sentía por el Haneuma?

―Aah... Nn... ―gemía mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por las violentas embestidas.

―Te amo, Kyoya.

¿Qué si estaba dispuesto a matarlo y a toda esa pasión? Estaba bastante seguro que sí. Sabía que Cavallone estaba hundido en un mundo del que probablemente no saldría vivo y que, no por accidente, lo había enredado a él en el asunto. Lo mínimo que podía hacer el bastardo era dejar que lo matara, darle ese gusto, ese lujo, ese _privilegio_, si así quería llamarlo. Pero había que aclarar que no lo dejaría morir en manos de nadie más: El Haneuma era suyo. Y quería que así fuera siempre.

―¿Por qué no dices nada, Kyoya?

Sí, el Haneuma era suyo por derecho y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo porque... Porque...

― e necesito, Kyoya.

Ni una palabra más. El éxtasis hizo acto de presencia. De nuevo le faltó el aire, su pulso se aceleró, su sistema nervioso estalló y dio paso al dulce placer del orgasmo.

―Uh... ¡Aaah~!

Todo parecía haberse borrado. Tan sólo existía DINO, sólo Dino.

―Kyoya, ¿estás bien? ―Le besó el cuello.

―Ya no lo sé...

Dino sintió algo de pánico al escuchar semejante respuesta. Se separó de él lo suficiente para girarlo y mirarlo de frente, aunque Hibari evitaba su mirada. Intentó acariciar su rostro, pero le alejó la mano bruscamente.

―¿Qué te sucede?

―¡No lo sé! ―Lo miró al fin con enfado―. ¡Pero es tu culpa!

―No puedes culparme si ni siquiera sabes qué te pasa.

―¡No estaría confundido si no hubieras entrado en mi vida!

―Kyoya. ―Lo tomó por la barbilla para asegurarse que tenía su completa atención―. Si me pides que desaparezca de tu vida, lo haré. ―Pero no le contestaba―. Por favor, dime qué es lo que sientes por mí... Kyoya, ¿me amas?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta que había estado evitando por tanto tiempo. Maldito, Haneuma. Sintió su orgullo quebrase, destrozarse y escurrirse en miles y millones de lágrimas.

―¿K-Kyoya? ―Lo desconoció Dino entre su llanto.

―No lo sé... ―contestó Hibari derrotado―, no sé si te amo...

Sin pensar, Dino lo abrazó. Había sido un completo idiota. Él lo sabía bien, que Kyoya no tenía la menor idea de qué era el amor. Kyoya se movía por instinto y por impulsos. Era por eso que consideraba ajenas sus caricias, sus besos y su cariño. Era lógico que se sintiera confundido y rechazara esas sensaciones. Para él, sentir los efectos del enamoramiento era una experiencia enteramente nueva y demasiado compleja.

―Perdóname ―le dijo―. Perdóname por lastimarte, por no entenderte... ―agregó alejándose para mirarlo ahora que había dejado de llorar―. Déjame estar a tu lado, déjame ayudarte.

Hibari no opuso resistencia cuando nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios, se abrió paso entre sus piernas y volvió a hundirse en él. A pesar del cansancio, sentía placer, Dino siempre sabía cómo hacer funcionar su cuerpo, era como si ya supiera cuándo y dónde tocar.

―Haa... No me gusta que... t-te sientas mi dueño ―replicó como si lo escuchara decirlo.

―No creo que lo sea ―le contestó Dino―. Pero si quiero que seas mío.

Hibari intentó hallar sentido en sus palabras. ¿Estaba siendo romántico?

―Kyoya..., ¿qué sientes cuando estás conmigo?

―Nauseas...

―¡¿Eh?!

―Y..., por alguna razón, me dan ganas de golpearte...

Un silencio momentáneo en el que Dino sudó frío.

―¿Algo más? ―preguntó tratando de lucir tranquilo.

―¿Por qué te detienes ahora? ―preguntó a su vez Hibari al notar que había dejado de moverse.

―¿Hay algo más? ―insistió Dino―. ¿Alguna otra sensación? ¿Algo?

―A veces... siento algo raro en el pecho..., algo cálido... Y cuando me besas se intensifica... Pero no es sólo en esos momentos, también cuando estás cerca y cuando apareces de repente..., cuando te veo de lejos, cuando me llamas por teléfono o me envías un mensaje..., cuando me miras, cuando dices mi nombre... ―Hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta lo absurdo que se escuchaba y, agachando la cabeza, comenzó a sonrojarse―, c-cuando pienso en ti..., y cuando dices que me amas...

Dino sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, y agradeció que Hibari no lo estuviera viendo. Por un momento se tapó la boca para evitar que escapara cualquier sonido que pudiera delatarlo. Era un hombre feliz, inmensamente feliz, porque ahora sabía que su amor era correspondido. Por otro lado, Hibari se sentía más desnudo que cuando se quitaba la ropa. Ya no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera ocultarle a Dino.

―Dime, Kyoya, esas sensaciones, ¿te molestan?

Una pequeña pausa en la que Hibari consideró sus siguientes palabras.

―No las odio.

―Entonces eso es suficiente.

Dino lo besó de nuevo, ya no había razones para dudar. Continuó moviéndose dentro de él para concluir lo que había iniciado. Esta vez ambos sentían la intensidad del placer condensarse y expandirse en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Ambos sentían el amor del otro deslizarse en cada caricia, transmitirse en cada beso y fundirse en cada embestida.

―D-Dino... ―dijo al fin Hibari cuando sintió cerca el clímax y Dino lo miró cuando sintió su mano deslizarse por su rostro―, aún no te amo. ―Le sonrió.

Y Dino le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Espero que les haya gustado x3**

**Ésta es una de mis OTPs favoritas! (love)  
**

**Ajem, sí, espero no haber hecho lucir muy débil a Hibarin, quería que luciera lindo, pero siguiera siendo él (amo los tsunderes), espero haberlo logrado :D**

**-Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, son todas bienvenidas OwO**


End file.
